Endor
by Leia Skywalker
Summary: Endor is a Star Wars story about a thousand years before A New Hope, and is the story of how the Force Sword was made, where the Force came from, how the humans got into Star Wars land, the origin of the Maurders, the birth of Baby Yoda, and a group of tr
1. The Explaining

Endor episode #1: The Explaining

Endor episode #1:  The Explaining

      This may seem like it has nothing to do with Josh, Paul, and the others, including ourselves, but it does.  Okay, here goes a new new story.

      Previously:  This story takes place in the far, far past.  Like in the Middle Ages or something.  The Bible has just been written for the first time...and a group of people, who is currently upset with their system of government, so is hoping to escape from it.  There is a beautiful lady named Sky.  Her best friend is a lady named I. (Don't ask.)  Anyway, they and tons of others are setting out to go on a trip.  There is also an old ugly hag named Iot.  She and her evil soon to be husband named Id are forming a plan with several others to sort of take over.  But they act all nice and everything so the others don't get suspicious.  That would definitely be a terrible event because they would probably be deserted and left to die by the others out in the middle of now where land.  I's boyfriend is named Jed and Sky's boyfriend is a guy named Walker.  

      That is where the story must end.  Until next time.  Stay tuned!


	2. The Plans

Endor: Episode #2 The Plans

Endor: Episode #2 The Plans

Previously, is you will recall:A group is headed for a voyage and there are problems not everyone is aware of...

Now let the story begin!Sky goes over to talk to I.

Sky says, "So you have everything you need for the trip?I hope so.Walker told me he would take care of me and he'll take me on his ship!Now, I've liked this guy for quite a while, but did not have any idea that he even took notice of me!"

"Really?" said I."I like his best friend, Jed which you well know.I think he likes me right now.You know, I bet those two are talking about us right now." 

Sky says, "Knowing them, they probably are." 

And they were correct, for at the exact same moment who should be talking about Sky and I, but

Jed and Walker. They carry on a similar conversation, exact same, but in their sense, so no need to repeat it!At the same time as all this, Id and Iot are speaking with one another along a very different line of conversation.They too like each other and they both know it!Only trouble is the following is their conversation:

Id says, "So what's your plan, Iot?"

He says this after Iot had summoned him by saying she had a great plan and that she must speak to him immediately!

So, Iot answers Id with, "Well, figure this. 

They are leaving on that big trip and we're going to go with them.I heard there's supposed to be a nasty storm tomorrow.You know how we have to leave in a week and two days, well, I figure we convince them into leaving tomorrow and the storm comes and hit us and blows them off course while we have the safety gear and we escape and watch the ship either sink or wreck.Heh, heh, heh!" 

Until next time!Stay tuned!


	3. Taking actions

Endor: episode #3 Taking actions

Endor:episode #3 Taking actions

Now let the story begin!Now this story takes place about the same time, only it is mainly about Id and Iot, as you will soon find out.Previously, if you so kindly will recall Id and Iot have been discussing a sort of plan that they want to put into action...which does not appear too good of the others!

"Great Idea, Iot," says Id."I love your train of thought!Huh, heh, heh!"

"What do you think of my most brilliant plan?" says Iot. 

"It is just brilliant, like I just got done telling you.Why else would I have said that about loving it."

"That's not what I meant, my handsome hunk.I meant about...about the actual plan, not the idea of it." 

"Oh, I see my darling.Of course I like it!Going and killing or wrecking the others sounds awesome!And that escape part!Our plan just can't fail!"

Iot smiled at the remark.Iot and Id looked like each other...and you couldn't expect mush else.They are twin brother and sister and they've always known that!They are not stupid, they're just sick!They look alike and they are both extremely fat!

Iot says, "I'll go and do the convincing part.You just go and make the safety device for us."

Then Iot looked around and spotted a tree by the edge of where the grass meets the forest.

She pointed to it and said, "When you're done with your task, come near that tree and we'll really get it on.Have sex again using a leaf as protection."

"Great!I can't wait!"

So they each went off on their own ways.Iot went up to Walker and Jed, since they were co-leaders on this great journey.Jed and Walker turned to Iot as she approached.

"So," she said greeting the civilized guys. (No one considered Id or Iot civilized, but they accepted him or her as who they were.)"How about we leave tomorrow.""

Tomorrow.Tomorrow," repeated Jed."That's crazy!"

"Yeah," added Walker."Why should we?" 

"Because," said Iot,"because tomorrow is supposed to be our last nice day before the winter snows hit. We get started now and we can make it past that there hard part by mid-day tomorrow!" 

"Well," said Walker, "give us the statistics tomorrow.I'm calling a meeting.No, better make that tonight.We'll make our decision by then."

Walker turned back to Jed and the conversation between him and Iot was over.Meanwhile, Id was working on some rafts made with sticks, logs, and twine.He chopped the too big pieces of wood and the longer pieces of rope, he cut.He made two rafts, one for him and one for his sister (his love) and was done by the time Iot got back to the tree.They climbed up that tall tree and stayed there until the meeting time doing it the entire time!While all this was going on, in another place and what would seem like a different time, but wasn't, a green creature was sitting on a rock.He was fighting with bright orange creatures that were called Maurders...Until next time!


	4. The Wookiees, banthas, Gwythaints, Yodas...

Endor:episode #4 The Wookiees, banthas,

Gwythaints, Yodas, and Maurders

Let the story begin now!Previously, Iot and Id were taking actions to their plan to sabotage the trip.There is a meeting upcoming, discussing the certain issue of when they are leaving.But don't forget that other place I kept referring to, the once with all those creatures, for that is where we are turning to for this particular episode!

In that other place, there are some green creatures (as specified before) among other creatures.The green creatures are fighting a constant battle with these bright orange gnats like creatures called Maurders.Only thing is, the battle is the Maurders are annoying the green creatures.The green creatures are called Yoda creatures.There is tons of each kind of creatures I'm about to name.There are also tall, hairy creatures called Wookiees.Also, in the land lie big huge ugly hairy fat things with curly circular horns called banthas.There are also ugly slimy fat slugs called Hutts and winged creatures that are a sort of goon called gwythaints.All the creatures get along, except the Maurders, who annoy the others, the Hutts that are far too disgusting for sense, and the Banthas that for obvious reasons don't get along with the others!This is what is going on there right now:

A Wookiee is sitting by himself at water's edge of a beautiful little stream when a Maurder flies up to him and says in a little mean mocking voice."Um, Wookiee meat.Perfect!That's what I was looking for." 

The Wookiee does not notice the Maurder.The Maurder inches closer to the Wookiee gets out it's sharp blood-sucking teeth and sinks them into the Wookiee.

The Wookiee howls like this "Awwww."

The Maurder backs up after taking what he came for, saying, "Um, food. Food for the tum-tum."

The Wookiee swats at, trying to kill it, but unfortunately misses and crushes and kills a Fly who happened to be right by the Maurder!The Maurder, so scared is it that it flies off as fast as it could.Lucky it did because only a few seconds later another noise can be heard in the far distance.A Boom Boom noise.

"Now what could that be, says the once again lone Wookiee.

He spoke too soon, for in the minutes to follow he recognized it.Boom, BooM, BOoM, Boom, BoOm, BOOM, BOOM!Thudding noise was drawing louder as the thing, the fat thing approached.

"A Bantha!A Bantha!"Screamed the Wookiee.

The Bantha stormed onto the clearing.Bantha did his love call, not noticing the Wookiees presence yet. 

"Awroow.Awroooow.Awrooww."Which translated into Basic as some gibberish that meant a love call.Bantha all of a sudden glanced over and saw the Wookiee.

"Why are you on Bantha mating ground?How dare you trespass!"

"? I'm sorry," says the Wookiee. 

Then as the Bantha got ready to charge, the Wookiee got out a weapon and chopped off one of Bantha's legs.

Bantha howled, "Brucow.Didwrow."Which means "Ow, that hurt!I'll get you for that!"

And Bantha hobbled off on 3 legs.And that is where the story must end for now. Until next time!


	5. Yoda and the Maurders. The Commencement...

Endor: episode #5 Yoda and the Maurders

**Endor:episode #5 Yoda and the Maurders.The Commencement of the Race**

The Wookiee decided it was then height time to make a run for it, knowing after what he'd just finished doing to a bantha, bantha's are creatures that are best left alone at all cost.If you anger one, why you'll have a whole herd of them after you!So, not stopping for a second, the Wookiee high tailed it as soon as he heard even the slightest sound that might be a Bantha.He left the beautiful little stream and went on home to his house.Meanwhile, the Maurder who had annoyed the Wookiee was now with the others of his species.They were all gathered around a Yoda Creature.The Creature looked up as they approached.

"What annoyances!" declared the Yoda creature. 

He was currently sitting on a stump just outside of his hut.HE was eagerly waiting to hear new about his pregnant wife.He was ignoring the Maurders as they began to try to annoy him.The Gwythaint who was helping deliver the baby of the Yoda was away from his post. You see, every creature knew something about these orange-gray rocks was important.In fact they feared them.They were all in a pile in one place known as the forbidden area.It was the gwythaints job to guard that area.They didn't know what secrets they held. 

They had a feeling it had to do with the strange lights often seen there that no one could explain.Another kind of creature I forgot to mention earlier is the Ewoks.They are a cut little fuzzy brown bunch.An Ewok was also helping out in the birth of the Yoda.A few seconds passed and a baby was indeed born to the Yoda's pregnant wife.They named their son Yoda because that was the kind of creature.He was the first Yoda creature named Yoda.The Maurders were not happy!They could kill baby Yodas. They couldn't understand them.They had tried to kill Yodas before.They went at Yoda and almost killed the poor baby.The severely injured him.The Gwythaint quickly flew to get the together gwythaints.There were no gwythaints left at the post.Who would go there anyway?No one wanted to go there...

Now, again I shall take you back to Sky, Walker, Jed, I, Iot, and Id. Now, keep in mind this is happening at the same time as all the creatures' happenings.It's still the day of the meeting.The race is about to start, the race between Id, Walker, and Jed, plus all the other men in the area.This was to take place 4 hours before the meeting to be held later.So, Walker, Jed, and Id got ready for the big race.IT was held once a year. Walker had been the champion for years.Id thought it could be different this time, for he rigged Walker's ship.Sky and I went up to their lovers and gave them big hugs and kisses.Now the race was ready to commence.Until next time!


	6. The Race

Endor: episode #6 The Race

**Endor:episode #6 The Race**

Now, Id has rigged Walkers ship.He put something so the starting part of the ship would not work properly after awhile.He had put cow dung there.But that was after he built those rafts.You see, Iot and Id had been making at and intended on doing so until the time of the meeting, but forgot about the Race.Even after Id had rigged Walker's ship.(That shows you how much they are in love with each other.They forgot the big events!)Sky and I have just kissed their guys.They were good luck kisses.Walker climbed his ship and so did Jed.They joked around with each other.

"So, I'm going to be the winner this year," joked Jed.

"No, I am." 

They just laughed and continued on.While on the other side of them, Id was getting in his ship, laughing evilly all the way.

"That's what you think.Both of you.You're all wrong!Heh, heh, heh."

Id had not rigged Jed's ship because he didn't think Jed was that much of a threat.The sword was thrown and the race began.The Great Race.The one held annually.Who would be the victor this time?Read on to find out!Not long into the Race, Walker knew something was wrong.He tried shouting to the others, but they couldn't hear him because he was so far ahead.Finally, his ship just stopped and the big towboat towed him out of the race.He was forced to forfeit.Id and the other were left.

"Hey, it worked," muttered Iot.It's time to call!"

Id put on the ship and it looks like he's going to.But not if Jed can help it.Now, Jed had never been the greatest sea captain, but he was determined, so he had a chance.Now back to that other place.Yoda was injured.Just then, a shadow crept up and kidnapped the baby Yoda.Matters are worse for the creatures.Back to the race.Find out what happens next time on Endor!

Until next time!


	7. The Race ends

**Endor:episode #7 The Race ends**

Anyway, the Race is 3/4 the way over.Let's review what has just happened in even greater detail!Id rigged Walker's ship in hopes to win the race.The race started.Walker takes the lead, a very good lead.

Not too long into the race he says, "What's wrong."

Soon his ship stops.Now, the Race is setup in a triangle shape.There is a mid checkpoint exactly in between the start and finish.The checkpoint is an island.They had all made it past the checkpoint.Sky, I, Iot, and the rest of the crowd have just taken horses to the finish by land.A guy had told them Walker was in the lead.Sky was pleased.Then, Walker's ship stopped and was forced out of the race.This saddened Sky.She didn't care or pay attention to the rest of the race!Anyway, a tow man came and asked Walker what was wrong with his ship.Walker had told him he didn't know.So he began towing him out of the race.Id takes the lead and it looks like he's going to win.The racers are in view.That is where new info. Will be given.Who will win the race?

Jed saw that Walker is no longer in the race."Where could Walker be?"

Then he saw the tow ship.He was that far behind.He realized what had happened and also realized he now had a chance at the race.Not a very likely one, but a chance.That was what he needed.He had enough determination.But could he pull it off?Suddenly, Jed was going his hardest.He put so much energy into it that he didn't notice he had passed all ships...but one.But the crowd did.They knew.The crowd went wild!Id glanced back and saw Jed on his tail.

"Oh no.I should have rigged his ship, too!"

But it was too late for that and Id and everyone else know that.Then, it was then that Jed realized what had happened.He had enough willpower to do so, but could he do so?Jed knew that only one remained and it was within his reach.

Iot says, "Use your water power blaster controls!"

Id was thinking the same thing.He pushed it and saw the waterpower thing was empty!

"Oh no, now I'm really in trouble. 

Id pushed his ship as fast as he could.It was not fast enough.Id and Jed are neck and neck and the finish line is only 4 feet away.Id was thinking that if only his water blaster controls worked.(It was a hidden compartment that when the lever is activated, it sprays out water high so the people around him can't see for a brief moment and it makes him go faster.But the starting condition is that it has to have water in it.)Jed pushed with his remaining strength and took the lead.In a matter of seconds he crossed the finish line.First!Id was second and the rest followed.The crowd cheered and hugged the others.Walker and the toe men came into view.They hugged and celebrated.Except Sky and Walker.

Walker says, "I just don't understand it.I even checked the ship last night and there was nothing wrong with it!"

Sky shook her head and said, "Isn't it about time for the meeting?"

With that last sentence said then, a bunch of, "Oh yeah," and they all headed for the meeting hut. 

Until next time!


	8. The meeting in progress

Endor:episode #8 The meeting in progress

The Great Race has just ended, if you will remember, Jed being the champion because Walker was forced out of the race...Sky has just reminded everyone of the meeting.

Now let the story begin!This is Endor, part 8.

"I just don't understand it.I even checked the ship last night and there was nothing wrong with it!"Walker says. 

Sky shook her head and said, "Isn't it about time for the meeting?"

With that last sentence said then, a bunch of "oh yeahs" and they headed for the meeting hut.

Now Walker was top notch in charge of the trip.Jed fell under next, then Sky.I was in charge of the weapons.Now, I have not named to you all involved in the trip, I cannot.But just know it is a whole ton of people.Besides Jed, I, Sky, Id, Walker, and Iot, some of the other people are as follows:Sian, Cor, Org, Fe, Binder, Itch, So, Stu, Rey, and Vey are other guys.Calris, Ta, Gana, Ett, Spell, Kri, Lo, Pid, Nolds, and Har are the others.The ones that are in love with each other are in the same order.Example:Cor and Ta are in love.Got all that?Anyway, Walker went to the front of the room by the tree-cut podium.He waited a few minutes before starting.That was to give everyone enough time to get there so they wouldn't miss a second of it!Shortly, all was present, except Jed.No one noticed Jed was missing, at first.Jed had predicted right after he had won the race that the trip would in fact be the next day.He reasoned ahead of schedule (by a week and two days.)So, he slowly slipped away from the crowd and went over to the ship.He hadn't thought anyone would even notice.Back to the meeting that is now just on the verge of starting.

Walker clears his throat and says, "May I have your attention, please."

Just as he says this, there is total silence, except for the sound of his voice.

"That's better.Folks, as you know, we are gathered for the purpose of deciding when to leave.Now, last meeting we had decided on a month later, at that time.That day is a week and two days away.Id and Iot, the weather experts, as you well know, have informed me that that is not a good time and that tomorrow was the best."

Discussion among those present arose.After it died down, Walker continued, "Id and Iot please come and present your report." 

Id and Iot looked at each other and looked pleased.They walked up to the head of the floor.

Iot said, "Okay guys, Id and I have watched the weather for year.We've studied it, as you all well know.We've seen the weather before us at hand in the past.We know what will happen.Remember what happened five years ago?" 

The audience nodded, remembering that awful year.The year the storms brow around them for months.No ships could come and bring them supplies.They had almost died that year.

Id continued Iot's speech."Well, it's going to happen again, and if we don't leave tomorrow, we'll be stuck here forever.Tomorrow's going to be the best day for weeks.It's now or never."

With that Id and Iot sat down.The audience nodded.All but one.Until next time!


	9. The Meeting

Endor:episode #9 The Meeting

Now, let the story begin!This is Endor, Part 9.

"Well it's going to happen again, and if we don't leave tomorrow, we'll be stuck here forever.Tomorrow's going to be the best day for weeks.It's now or never."

With that Id and Iot sat down.The audience nodded.All but one.And that one was Calris, Sian's love.Calris did not trust Id and Iot.She never had.It was known to everyone that Id and Iot were doing incest.They were gay people with problems.Yet everyone respected them and Calris did not understand why. 

"I don't think we should leave tomorrow," she stated.

Everyone turned to her in surprise.Id and Ito gave nervous glances to each other.They glared at Calris.

Walker glanced over in Calris's direction."Why not?" 

Calris answered with, "Because we said we'd leave then and I think we should stick with our original plan.That's it." 

Walker says, "Even after what Id and Iot have said?"

Calris says, "Yeah, I just have a bad feeling about this trip, that's all." 

Id and Iot gave glares once again and Calris did notice it.Calris wisely decided to shut-up.Walker called for a vote.

"Let's vote on this issue at hand.Who wants to leave tomorrow?I think we should, the sooner, the better."

Everyone except Calris raised their hand. 

"All who want to leave on time, Raise your hand now." 

Only Calris raised her hand. 

"All right, then.We leave tomorrow.Any questions?" 

Sky says, "Does everyone have their supplies ready." 

A bunch of people nodded or said yes.

"Any other questions," asks Walker. 

Calris raised her hand once more.

"Yes, Calris." 

"Who's in charge of the food?" 

I said after a short pause of silence, "Jed is.He's also in charge of packing the ship."

"Where is Jed, anyway," asks Walker. 

I answers, "I have absolutely no idea.He's supposed to be here."

But he was nowhere to be found.So, the meeting was forced to continue.

"Well, then," says Walker to I, "do you know about his department?"

"Yes," says I, "everything is packed and ready.The food is here.I just don't understand why he's not here.I didn't notice he was gone until just now." 

"Any other questions?"

Calris again, "What about the weapons?"

"Weapons, weapons, who's in charge of those?"

Sky raises her hand.

"Okay, then please give us the report," says Walker. 

Sky says, "Well, we don't have much as far as weapons go, but we do have some spears." 

Calris did not look satisfied. 

"That's not suffiecient,"she says.

Sky adds, "Well, we do have a couple swords here and there.I think we have a whole supply of them in one of the crates.But what use do we have for weapons?We aren't planning on going to war with anyone or anything."

Walker nods in agreement with Sky.

"No, I don't think we need very many, either." 

Calris is still not satisfied.

"If you won't provide enough weapons, I'm bringing my own."

"That's fine," says Sky."All can bring what they want."

Calris adds to her earlier comments, "Well I don't think we're prepared enough.We're not ready to leave tomorrow."

Id and Iot give her more dirty looks.Only Calris notices.

Walker finally has had enough and walks out of the room after saying, "This is too much for me.Whoever's second in charge the trip, take over." 

I says, "That'd be Jed." 

Walker says to that, "Well as Jed can't be found, no one know where he is.Whoever's third take over?

Sky says, "That's me." 

Walker says, "Fine.Good.Sky take over." 

Walker walks out and sits by a tree, saying to himself, "If anything goes wrong, it'll be all my fault." 

And with that, the story must end. 

But do not fear, there is always a next time!

Until next time!


	10. Preparations

Endor:episode #10 Preparations

I says, "That'd be Jed." 

Walker says to that, "Well as Jed can't be found, no one know where he is.Whoever's third, take over."

Sky says, that's me."

Walker says, "Fine, Good, Sky take over." 

Walker walks out and sits by a tree, saying to himself, "If anything goes wrong, it'll be all my fault." 

And with that, the story must end.But do not fear, there is always a next time.

And now Endor continues!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

For this episode, we must go back a little in time.(Like a week or so).Now Mr.

Orange Idiot decided that that edge of the galaxy they owned, but never

Sorry got mixed up that was Jedi Stories

===============================================================

Sky says, "Questions anyone? 

"There was silence.

She looked all around.Then continued, "Well then, looks like this meeting is adjourned.We will meet by the dock at midnight.See you all there.Remember, double-check everything.

And with that said, the meeting was over.Everyone left.Now, this was a secret voyage from the leader of the town.They could not get caught in action, or they'd all be killed.Sky went off to go look for her Love, she found him sitting under the tree. 

"What's wrong, my dear?"

Walker looks up into Sky's beautiful face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." 

Sky says, "Well, I guess we had better make it to the ship.It's about time to go."

"I know," says Walker, "I'll be there in a minute."

Sky turns to see Org behind her.

She says, "Org, please see if you can find Jed."

Then, she turns to Walker again and says, "Walker, I'm going to go help look for Jed along with the others.If you care to help, then come."

"Thanks," said Walker as he remanded where he was.Everyone looked everywhere for him and so far they were all unsuccessful.That is all except Id and Iot were looking. 

They were talking to one another. 

"So, you're sure our plan is sound, Id?"

Of course it is, my love.The rafts are all aboard and pretty soon we will be the leaders because the others will all be dead.Heh, heh, heh." 

Meanwhile, in that other place at the same time, The Maurders and the Hutt's had joined up and were preparing war against the others. 

Back to Jed and the others.Jed was meantime packing the ship.He was checking it and rechecking it.He was just about done when I had had this brilliant idea of checking the ship.And to her surprise, she was right!

"Jed, where have you been?We have been looking for you all over."

Jed looked surprised.

"Really?"He says."I've been here the entire time." 

"Why weren't you at the meeting?Why didn't you tell anyone you weren't going?"

Jed looked again at her.

"Because.Because I didn't think anyone would notice."

"Oh, don't be stupid, Jed.How could we not notice?" 

Jed just shrugged his shoulders and stated, "I wanted to get a head start on things.I wanted to be ready ahead of time so I could talk to you." 

I had to smile at that.Then I remembered that everyone else was still looking for Jed.She rushed off to tell the others.

"Jed's here.He has been the entire time.No need to continue searching." 

And they all went towards the ship with their personal possessions in preparation for boarding the ship....

Until next time!


	11. The Trip Begins

Endor: episode #11 The Trip Begins 

**Endor:episode #11 The Trip Begins **

And they all went towards the ship with their personal possessions in preparation for boarding the ship... Now, Jed found they are all ready to start.Each person placed their belongings in the place allotted them on the ship.Sky turns to Walker and hugs him.

"You ready for the trip?"

Walker nods.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Hand and Han, Sky and Walker board the ship.I turns to Jed.

"You ready?" 

"What are we waiting for?Let's go!" 

With that, Jed and I climb the ship.Id and Iot are obviously ready.They just can't wait, so they don't say anything to each other.But before they can leave, the rope holding the ship there must be untied.

Sky says, "Walker, Id, Jed, someone help me with this thing.I can't untie it by myself." 

(By the way, all have climbed aboard the ship by now!)Sky pauses a second.I rushes over to help Sky.Then, a few minutes later are the responses from the guys.Walker jogs over to help Sky.

"Of course I'll help.I came as fast as I could." 

Jed also comes over and says, "Sure, I'll help."

But Id answers for both himself and Iot."We won't help.We have other, better things to do."

So, they don't help at all.Sky and the two men and I work hard and get the thing undone. 

"Look out everyone, here we come!"Says Walker.

And they are off and running.For the first half of the trip, you must wait.So, until next time!


	12. 

Endor:episode #12 Up until the Storm

"Look out everyone, here we come!" says Walker. 

And they are off and running.For the first half of the trip, you must wait.So, until next time!

"Just look at this, Walker.It's perfect!"

He looks at her and smiles.

Walker says, "I guess Id and Iot really knew what they were talking about.It's in my mind to go and thank them!"

Sky was thinking.She liked Walker a lot and was hoping he felt the same way about her, but he'd never dare to ask him! 

"I wish he would purpose to me, though it's probably in vain.He probably doesn't feel that way about me.Still something is bothering him.I can only hope," she thought. 

"Walker?"Prompts Sky.

"Yes, my dear?" 

She stands there by the side of the ship and he is looking...thinking very hard. 

"Something is bothering you, isn't it?I can tell.It's the same thing that was bothering you the day of the meeting, isn't it?Tell me what it is."

Walker looks a little humored by it.

"Sky, it's just that if anything happens, it'll be all my fault," says Walker. 

"You think something's going to go wrong?" 

"No," answers Walker, "...but it could."

Sky is disappointed.She was hoping

Walker would purpose to her.At the same time, Jed and I are talking.I wants to bring back encouraging info. About Walker to Sky. 

"Jed, can I ask you something?"

Jed says, "Of course, my dear." 

I was also hoping Jed would purpose to her. 

I says, "have you noticed anything strange about Walker lately?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh, I don't know...just have you?" 

"Yes," says Jed, "a matter of fact I have.I think he is out to get us."

I says, "Walker.What are you talking about?"

"He's going to kill us all.We ought to act on something." 

I says, "I don't think so.Do you have any evidence against him?"

"Yes," says Jed."I do.He's always with Sky."

"So, I'm always with you."

"That's different, it's a conspiracy, and they're out to get us.I should have been the one in charge of this trip.He doesn't know how to handle it.He just can't."

I says, "You're jealous just because you didn't get picked to lead this trip.

"No," says Jed."I'm warning you, there is something going on.Don't forget that Walker and Sky didn't really want to leave to early.I could tell.They wanted to leave at the normal time so we would all die.Luckily, their plan didn't work thanks to Id and Iot.We had best watch Sky and Walker carefully.They might try turning back themselves, leaving us to die." 

"I see," says I.

Now, Id looked at Iot. 

"Let's see, in 6 minutes we will hit the storm!" 

"Yes," says Iot. 

"And in six minutes we will be in the rapids!I best go and get the rafts so we're prepared."

"HURRY, Iot.You don't have much time." 

"Won't take me long." 

With that, Iot turns to leave and retrieve the rafts Id had made not all that long ago.She picks up a club just in case anyone gives her any problems.Iot carefully make her way to where Id had hidden them.She accidentally knocks over a bucket of nails.Sky and Walker are close by. 

"Walker, did you hear that?" 

"Yeah, I did.I'm sure it's nothing."

Sky doesn't look convinced.

"I'm going to check it out.I'll be right back." 

"Okay, Sky I'll just stay right here." 

Sky turns to leave.

"Oh, and Sky, be careful.I love you!" 

Sky smiles and says, "Don't worry, I will."

With that, Sky turned and left to see who or what had caused that noise...Iot was now just reaching for a raft when she heard something behind her.She thought it might be Id.She gasped.It was Sky.

"What do you think you are doing?" demanded Sky. 

"Hold it right there," says Iot.

Until next time!

What will happen to Sky?Do Id and Iot escape?And what about the storm?Find out later.


	13. 

Endor: episode #13 The Storm has Come

Endor:episode #13 The Storm has Come

"Hold it right there," says Iot.

Sky tries running at this threatening, but Iot brings up her club and knocks Sky out.

"Now let's see how you take to this," says Iot.

She drags Sky to Id. 

"Look what was lurking."

Id says, "What should we do with her?"

"I don't know. But if any of the others give us problems, we'll let them know we have her," replies Iot. 

Id says, "Why don't you take her somewhere where they won't find her...until it's too late.And hurry, Iot. The storm comes in 3 minutes."

Iot grabs Sky, dragging her to an unused part of the ship.

"Lucky for you they built these extra compartments in the ship!"

Iot works quickly and binds Sky's hands and feet with chains that is lying nearby and finds an old dusty cloth and gags her.Sky starts to wake up, as Iot is finishing tying her.Iot notices.

"Don't scream.You have short time left.If you cause any problems, you'll get it.There is a storm approaching and it's approaching rapidly."

Iot turns and runs.Sky has a sudden realization.

"They tricked us," thought Sky."I've got to warn the others, but how?"

But at the same time, Iot grabs the rafts with no further objection from anyone.She brings them to Id.They now have 1 minute before the rapids and the storm.At the same instant, I approaches Walker.

"Walker, have you seen Sky anywhere?"

Walker looks up, startled."Yes, she was here just a couple of minutes ago. 

She went to go check out something." 

"Walker, how long has she been gone?"

"A couple of minutes."

"Good."

Just then, Jed runs in.

"Walker, have you seen the clouds?" 

Walker and I look up.Huge gray clouds are covering the entire sky.

I says, "Looks to me like a storm is coming."

Walker says, "The rapids!"

Walker runs to the steering center of the ship.Jed follows, quickly on his tail.Sky sees something that will make noise if she hits it with her chains.She managed to get the gag free and starts screaming and banging as loud as she can in hopes that Walker or someone will hear her. 

"Wallllkkeeerrrr! IIII!Jeeeddd!Someonnneee!Help me!" 

Walker looks at Jed.

"Steer this thing.I think Sky's in trouble!" 

"Walllkker.Help me!" 

Now Walker is certain it is Sky.

"Oh, why did it have to be Sky?I was going to purpose to her!"

Walker rushes off in the general direction.Id and Iot now have put the rafts in the water and jumped on them.Suddenly a huge wave comes at the ship and the rafts.Id and Iot's storm has come.Jed looks at I.

"Oh my gosh!We're going to die unless we can get away from these rapids!Look at the size of that wave!" 

Iot looks over at Id.

"I don't think this is working1" 

Id says, "trust me.I built them well.They'll work."

Iot says, " I hope you're right."

Id says, "If not, we're going to die."

"Not if we're careful," says Iot.

Until next time!

What will happen to Sky?Will Walker purpose?Will everyone die?What about Id and Iot?


	14. The Storm and the Island

**Endor:episode #14 The Storm and the Island**

"Not if we're careful," says Iot.

Walker, running towards where he thinks Sky will be...can't find her.But, Sky managed to work herself by some hatchet.She manages to free herself from the chains holding her hands.

"Hurried work," thought Sky, "I'm lucky Iot was careless with her work."

Sky notices a hatchet and grabs it and cuts the one holding her feet.She is just freed at the same moment that Walker appears in the doorway.Sky runs to him.

"Where are Id and Iot?" 

Walker says, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Walker, I'm fine.There's no time to explain.We've got to find Id and

Iot."

And she really was okay.Walker runs with Sky back to the controls.

"Fist we got to make sure we stay out of the rapids.Got to alter our course a little," states Walker.

"Are you sure we'll be okay?" asks Sky.

"Of course, I'm a top-rate seaman.I'll get us out of this!"

But there is a not of worry and concern in his voice as he says this.Walker along with Jed's help manages go get the ship out and away from the rapids safely.The two rafts are pulled along with it.Id and Iot now realize their rafts work...but they can't control them.They are pulled and yanked along a current.Walker looks at one of the people on the ship.

"Go and see if you can spot land anywhere.I'm going to try to shipwreck us somewhere before we get ourselves killed out here.This storm is only getting worse." 

Suddenly they are rocked by the biggest wave, yet. They are getting pulled further and further off course by the storm.

Sky says, "We're totally off course aren't we, Walker?"

Walker turns to Sky for the slightest moment...as much time as he can. 

"Yep," he confirms. 

The person whom Walker sent out comes back.

"Sir, there is land up ahead." 

Walker says, "Good." 

And he aims right for it.They crash onto the land and the ship is thrown 20 feet into the air, landing on the beach.The rafts too are thrown.Id and Iot are still alive.They were clinging to the rafts for their lives!Walker, I, Jed, and Sky all descend the ship, followed by all the others, except Id and Iot.

Walker calls, "Is everyone all right?"

Everyone is.No one has been injured, lost, or killed.

"Good."

Walker turns to Sky.

"Now please tell me what happened on the ship." 

Sky looks weary.

"Id....Iot...they tricked us into leaving early.Iot knocked me out and tied me up.... but they failed.They are now no better off then us.Look.... there they are!"

She points to where the rafts are half buried in the sand.There is a mountain nearby.Walker and Jed run after Id and Iot as they run from their rafts.Walker soon catches up with them since they are fat and slow.Walker jumps on Id, pinning him.Seeing what happened to her brother, Iot starts to run up the mountain. 

Jed says,"You better come back before you're eaten."

Iot somehow managed to hang on to that club, takes it out, and runs at Walker.She runs at him.She brings her club down on him, knocking him out.She grabs Id's hand and starts to run with him up the mountain.Not too far up, less then halfway...a creature with tentacles comes out of the sand and grabs Id and Iot.Sky sees all this and runs to save them, even thought they are evil.She still has that hatchet.She knows she should aim for the eyes.But as she approaches it, a tentacle grabs her...and....

Until next time!


	15. The Maurder Gnats and Anuvuin

Endor: episode #15 The Maurder Gnats and Anuvuin

**Endor:episode #15 The Maurder Gnats and Anuvuin**

Sky, runs to save them, even though they are evil.She still has the hatchet.She knows she should aim for the eyes.But as she approaches it, a tentacle grabs her...and....she fights it.

Id cries, "Help me!"

Sky says, "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

She cuts off the tentacle holding her and falls to the ground.She stomps on the creatures tail.It turns angrily again on her and grabs her.She tricks it into thinking she'll cut off the tentacle, so it's poised and ready for that since that's what she did the last time.She aims at the creature's eyes, catching him unawares...he lets out a giant shriek and releases all 3 of his captives.She hits it again with the hatchet and kills it.Id and Iot take that moment to run further up the mountain.

Sky yells after them, "I just saved your lives...the least you could do is thank me." 

But her words echo off the side of the mountain.She shrugs her shoulders and hurries down the mountain to join Walker and the others once more.

"Walker, she says as she approaches him, "are you all right?"

Walker has now woken up and is rubbing his head. 

"I'm fine.And you?" 

"I'm fine, too. Id and Iot went further up the mountain."

"Ah, don't worry about them.We're through with them." 

"Where are we, anyway," says Jed. 

"We must be on some island or something," says I.

"Walker, do you realize that Id and Iot sabotaged your ship for the race," says Sky. 

"What?So they.... those dirty...." says Walker.

"Let's explore this place," says Sky."I'd like to know where those two went. Come on, everyone," says Sky. 

She and I run up the mountain, careful to avoid the areas where a creature might come.Now, this is what Id and Iot have been doing.After the animal released them, they took off running.They came to a point in the mountain...a flat area with a cave.They were tired from all the events leading up to this.

"Let's hide out in the cave," says Id, after catching his breath. 

"Id, what is that?" 

Id looks over to where his sister is pointing.Close to the cave is a strange thing.Very strange.Stranger then anything they have ever seen. 

"I don't know.Let's check it out," says Id.

This strange thing happened to be what they concluded as some kind of energy thing.It was a wall of these strange lights.Some gray rocks are toughing the energy thing.They paid no attention to them.Id and Iot move causally towards it...after they're sure it's safe, they run at it.But they don't hit anything. They find themselves on the ground.Suddenly, a bunch of orange gnats fly towards them.

One of the gnats, the biggest one says, "Greetings.We are the Maurder Gnats and you had best join us...or we will kill you!"

Id looks at Iot, "Where are we?" 

"I have no idea," says Iot.

The Maurder Gnat Leader says, "You are on

Anuvuin." 

Id and Iot glance at each other."Never heard of it," says Id. "Should we join them?"

"I don't know," says Iot."But what have we to lose?"

Until next time!


	16. United Maurders, The Gungans, and a Puzz...

Endor: episode #16 The Break in the Story, United Maurders, The Gungans, and a Puzzle

Endor:episode #16 The Break in the Story, United Maurders, The Gungans, and a Puzzle

··Note this story is written a year after the previous ones has.This is the first story I've written since then, so I may be a little rusty. Also, know this:all preceding Endor episodes were written before Star Wars: Episode one (I), The Phantom Menace.All following Endor episodes are written after this, but before episode II.I am writing this starting with April of the year 2000.

Anyway, the story:

Previously:Id and Ito have convinced Walker's group of leaving early in hopes that everyone but himself or herself would die.Their plan failed as the storm came and the guys safely steered the ship out of the rapids.Out of necessity, the y purposely ship wrecked on their first sight of land.(They had no time for a good landing and docking.) Fortunately, they got away wit escaping form the beginning and didn't get caught by their town. There's no way of getting caught now, as they are off on some uninhabited island in the middle of nowhere.

Now, let's see how good I am at writing stories now. 

The Maurder Gnat Leader says, "You are on Anuvuin."

ID and Iot glance at each other.

"Never heard of it," says Id."Should we join them?"

"I don't know," says Iot."But what have we to lose?"

The Maurder Gnat leader (or Maurder Leader for short) says, "Hurry up. WE don't have all day for waiting for you people to make up your minds. We have a war to be planning and we must be planning for our first attack. Join us or we will kill you now.It will be quick and painless." 

"All right," says Iot after a quick discussion, stepping forward."We will join up with you. We have nothing to lose.We have discussed this and we think it would be in our bet interest to join." 

Maurder Leader says, "Good.You have made the right choice.Now we will not have to kill you… we gave some of our plans to you."

Id starts to say something, "Hello there then, friend.I am…" 

Maurder Leader makes an annoyed buzzing noise, "I do not care what your name is…we, the united Maurders must travel to the place in which the Hutts live for discussions on our future plans…which will be carried out in a matter of hours. Now come with us."

So, as the Maurder Gnats buzz off, Id and Iot are on their trail. The Maurders are now off and running to plan for their little battle.(Id and Iot are now introduced into hat bunch called the Maurders.)Now the Gungans, which is another kind of creature that I have not mentioned before are minding their own business when one of them hears something…it is as Maurder Gant talking privately with another one. Here is what he hard:

"So, the boss thinks the job will be easy, right?All we have to do is kill all the Yoda Creatures.Wont this be so fun!" 

Then the Maurder gnats zoom off because they have fallen behind I their group…even behind Id and Iot, which rally says something there.The Gungans eyes go wide as he hears this.

"Mesa gots ta do soming bout this.Mesa knows!Mesa warn Wookiees. They will know what ta do bout his!" 

Gungans are swamp/underwater creatures that talk weirdly and look weirdly…they have rally long ears and are tall. They are really a loyal bunch and make great friends. The Gungan then rushes off to find a Wookiee. Now, back to Sky, Walker, Jed, I, and the rest. As I and Sky run up the hill, Walker and Jed follow. Sky accidentally trips over a fallen stump. I stops Sky is all right, although it lost them the lead.Walker and Jed stop, too. 

Walker, after making sure that Sky is all right, says, "Sky, do you mind if I talk with you alone…somewhere (glancing around) private?I rally must talk to you. It is urgent…and you are my best friend." 

Sky looks puzzled.

"Of course, Walker." 

They go a little ways out into the woods. 

Then Sky says, "Now what is this about, Walker?" 

Looks like you'll just have to find out later.

Until next time!

*The Gungans are a group I must add…they are form episode I.


	17. Proposals and engagements

Endor: episode #17 Proposals and engagements

Endor:episode #17 Proposals and engagements

Previously:Walker and the others have gone partway up the hill as kind of an exploration type thing. 

Walker, after making sure that Sky is all right, says, ""Sky do you mind if I talk with you alone…some where (glancing around) private?I really must talk to you. It is urgent…and you are my best friend." 

Sky looks puzzled. 

"Of course, Walker."

They go a little ways out into the woods. 

Then Sky says, "Now what is this about, Walker?"

Walker, not exactly looking at Sky, but past her says, "Sky…Sky…(with a smile) I…ah just anted to tell you something.You want us to bee good friends as we always been. But I can't desire that any longer." 

Sky looks confused. Walker continues, not bearing to face her. 

"I was hoping that…I could call you something infinitely more.(Without hesitation, but rushed, as if he's afraid if he doesn't say the words he may lose his moment of courage.)Sky, will you marry me?"

Sky looks very pleased

"Of course, Walker!I was waiting for you to ask me.I was hoping you would and was beginning to think you never would."

"So, you love me then?It's settled. Soon as we get settled, we will marry."

While Sky is talking to Walker, Jed and I are left alone.

Jed purposed to I, "I, I truly love you.and.please say yes to this…I must ask this even if you hate me for it afterward, but will you marry me?"

I says, "Of course, Jed!"

Similar things take place between all members of the group with the people I said they went with in an earlier episode (refer to chapter #8) There are certain people in the group that look like they're up to something…and that is probably because they are. These people are as follows; Fe, Stu, Vey, Ett, Pid, and Har plus a few of the other unnamed people.

Fe says to Stu, "Where are those two. We never got to use those rafts Id instructed us to build. The current from the storm was too strong!We had better go and find them "

once we crashed" They gave us the signal as soon as we saw them." 

Su, Vey, Ett, Pid, and Har (and the others) are all on the look out for someone (actually two persons…Id and Iot.)

Vey says, "I don't see them anywhere. 

(They have all worked to the edges of the group now and are working themselves away for a quick and easy escape. They can soon see the path of I and Iot as the trampled grass gives it away. They race up the mountain and are drawn to the strange light.They figure that that's where Id and Iot are after they discover they can put their entire arm in there, hitting nothing. They all run at the lights. Meanwhile, the Maurder Gnats go back to where the light thingy is because one of the Maurders has forgotten the little supply pack for injured Maurders.AS they go back, Fe, Stu, Vey, Ett, Pid, Har, and the few others, can be seen. They all quickly go over to them and the Maurder Gnats make them say their promise to become a Maurder like they did to Id and Iot. 

They all agree, and then Id announces to everyone, "Iot, this is a perfect opportunity to ask something of you.Will you marry me?"

Iot joyfully grabs at her brother and says, "Of course I will, darling." 

The Maurders all cheer. Then they realize that they must be back on their way, so they march back off to the general location of the Hutts. At this same moment that Gungan has gone a little distance when he hears the Maurders behind him.He quickly jumps into a more dense area of the forest and hopes to divulge the Maurder Gnat's plan to everyone…by telling a Wookiee…. but does he succeed?Find out next time!Until next time!


	18. A Warning

Endor: episode #18 A Warning

Endor:episode #18 A Warning

Previously:The guys have purposed to all of the girls, so they are now all engaged to be married and plan to do so as soon as they get a chance. Also another important thing has just taken place…the other conspirators working with Id and Ito have now been revealed to you.

At this same moment that Gungan has gone a little distance when he hears the Maurder behind him.He quickly jumps into a more dense area of the forest and hops to divulge the Maurder Gnats' plan to everyone…. by telling a Wookiee…but does he succeed?You are now about of find out!The Gungan starts off in a northerly direction when he sees a Wookiee walking rapidly towards him. 

The Wookiee says before the Gungan has time to even utter one word, "You'd better not go any father. At least I wouldn't.Beyond is Bantha Mating Ground.I just found out a little while. Ago.Some banthas are waiting for someone to come…because …because I chopped off one of the banthas legs.They want revenge for it." 

"Well that's nice and everything," says the Gungan, finally able to talk. 

"Listen, I must be fast about this because it involves the lives of so many…so many being in danger.It is the Yoda Creatures…I just overheard two of the Gnats conversing about it…something must be done.Their entire species is in danger1 the Maurders plan to start some kind of war…we must warn them and it must be done now.Is only a Gwythaint was around. They are the quickest means of spreading news. 

The Wookiee says, "Well, the incident with the bantha happened yesterday, but those stupid fat hairy thugs are probably still in their mating territory that I just learned yesterday was declared by them which reminds me…I know where all the Gwythaints are…come with me!"

the Gungan follows, not certain what to expect next.

Now, back to Sky, Walker, Jed, I, and the others. They are all having their romantic moments and reflections while talking, kissing, and hugging. Then a sound can be heard…a crashing noise.(For the storm is still going on.)That reminds Walker of something.

He yells, "Quick!Everyone…back to the ship!We should remove our supplies and belongings just in case everything gets washed away or something, and for another reason…we are not alone in this trip…there are others."

Until next time!


	19. A Pleasant Surprise and The Storm Ends

Endor: episode #19 A Pleasant Surprise and The Storm Ends

Endor:episode #19 A Pleasant Surprise and The Storm Ends

Previously:A Gungan has warned a Wookiee about the Maurder plan he recently overheard. The Wookiee will be taking him to the gwythaints.You will get t see what kinds of exciting things that will happen next are in just a few moments. Also, Walker and the others have just decided to hear back towards their wrecked ship.

And now…today's story!

Then a sound can be heard …a crashing noise.(For the storm is still going.)That reminds Walker of something. 

He yells, "Quick!Everyone…back to the ship!We should remove our supplies and belongings just in case everything gets washed away or something…and for another reason…we are not alone in this trip. There are others." 

Everyone looks around, shocked.

Finally, Cor says, "What do you mean?"

Everyone looks at Walker expectantly for that answer that they all seek. 

Walker nods and says, "Ladies and gentlemen…there is a part of the plan I did not originally tell you…for samfety/sianity reason.I organized a huge trip with many other small towns…for them to escape for the same reasons as we did. Now, yes, we had 30 people in our boat.That is the approximate number in every boat. There are about seventy other ships.I thought you should not know this because I knew it had great risks t it…such as we might get caught easier or something.Now, I had sent out messages too all these towns to let them know that we were leaving early. I sent out 20 of these people. One for each boat/town. No one except me knew that there was more then just one other city going on this great voyage.I feared for us all. That's why why I've been tense this whole time and I'm sorry for it. And when this storm came up, I feared for them all.I t sounds like we'd better go for a look. Oh, and the villages that were more than a days' travel (or for those who could not make it back in the ship in a day) (the informers are the ones I'm talking about).Well then they traveled with the group I sent them to…I don't know if any of you other people noticed anyone was gone."

Sian say, "Now that you've said that, yes, I do n notice there are some gone."

Walker nods, "now everyone get your personal belongings and other things off our ship."

So everyone does that.Now this includes Sky…one of her treasured possessions is her journal/diary…whatever you want to call it.She's been writing in it from the very beginning of the trip. She really enjoys writing in it. The thing treasured by all by the companions, though is The Bible. Everyone is a Christian…even Id and Iot…. and this fact will remain through the entire sorry:And now something very grand is happening…for 70 ships are arriving about the same time and the storm has died down…in fact it is almost over.The storm threw everyone off course, though…and in the same way. They had all been on the same course, heading for the same destination. So, they are now all in the same place now. Since the storm is now basically over, no other ship needs to wreck in order to save it.Everyone knew what Walker's ship looks like and they spotted it form many miles off!After all the ships have landed and docked, the people in Walker's group run up to meet the people in the ships as they are leaving the ships.

Comments can be heard all over the place such as the following, "I'm so glad you could be a part of our group." 

"It was fortunate you did not get separated."

…Those kinds of grateful things. 

Then Sky says, "Come everyone!There is a beautiful mountain!Everyone has to come and see it!"

Sky and I lead the way as everyone else has nothing better to do but to follow…you'll have to find out what become s of him or her later, but not next time.Next time, we must again go to the Wookiee…

Until next time!


	20. A Message to be carried

Endor: episode #20 A Message to be carried

Endor:episode #20 A Message to be carried

Previously:The rest of The Group has joined up with Walker's Group.These are people from 70 other ships and 70 other towns.They have all just met and started a celebration thing when Sky suggests that everyone see the mountain…meanwhile a Gungan is having his own problem.

The Story will now begin!

Sky says, "Come everyone!There is as beautiful mountain!Everyone has to come and see it!"

Sky and I lead the way, as everyone else has nothing better to do but to follow…. you'll have to find out what becomes of him or her later, but not now.Now, back to the Gungan and the Wookiee.

The Gungan asks, "Wesa agoing where?"

(Pretend he talked like that in the last episode I wrote about his (episode #18)…I forgot.

The Wookiee replies."I am taking you to a Yoda Creatures House.You see a baby Yoda Creature has just been born…

(Another thing I forgot to mention is that after the Maurder Gnats had attacked Baby Yoda, when the gwythaints came at them, they took off!)(That had to do with episode #5).And all the gwythaints went at the Maurder Gnats that attacked him…. 

I don't see why, but the Maurder Gnats seen to find joy in that sort of thing…and let's just hope the gwythaints are still there.If not (gulp) we'll have to go to the Forbidden Territory…or area if you prefer to call it."

"Messa not afraid of anyone," says the Gungan. 

The Wookiee says, after following a trail for some time, "Here we are!" the Gungan can now see a little much hut. 

The Wookiee says, "Let me go check to make sure they're really there. Then, if so, you can do your little thing."

"Oksee," says the Gungan.

The Wookiee goes up to the door and pounds on it. For that is the Wookiee nature…they never do anything too lightly!The father Yoda comes to the door, after peeking out of the peephole to see who/what it was. The Yoda Creature looks worried. 

"I'm afraid they'll hurt him worse," says the Yoda creature, referring to the Maurder Gnats. 

The Wookiee says, "It is unfortunate, but I must pass along even graver news…not that it isn't grave enough for these odious creatures called Maurder Gnats to do what they're trying to do to your son!"

The Gungan steps forward. 

"Messa tell you.Messa heard it with mesa owns ears. This involves many lives.It is for your entire species, yousa Yoda Creatures.The Maurder Gnats plan to kill yousa all.Wipesa yousa all out!This message musta be carried to all of yousa species.Are the Gwythaints still around here?" 

The Yoda Creature says, "Yes, they are."

Gwythaint Leader says, "We will start an army. We will spread this message.In the mean time, this baby Yoda must be protected…he is so very weak.One more attack and he's' gone." 

Then, Gwythaint Leader turns to the Wookiee; "I will place his protection in your hands. Your job will be to take him to the cave just outside of the Forbidden Territory. Since you have never been there before, I will guide you there myself. We must hurry!We don't have much time and none at all to waste sitting around here.The rest of you (now talking to the other gwythaints), carry this Gungan's message and see if you can find out any more information…you must travel to the Maurders!Good luck everyone!"

Next time, find out more about Anuvuin…the Order and the Sith.I should tell you about them in my next episode. Also, whatever space is left will be devoted to what befalls the Wookiee, Gwythaint Leader, and Baby Yoda…

Until next time!


	21. The Age of the Pre-Republic

Endor: episode #21 The Age of the Pre-Republic

Endor:episode #21 The Age of the Pre-Republic

Previously:The father of Yoda has just been told of the Marauder's plan. The Wookiee who was with the Gungan has now been assigned of taking Baby Yoda to safety.Gwythaint Leader has taken the part of guiding the Wookiees' way. The rest of the gwythaints have scattered to go and find the Maurders and see if they can't learn anymore.

With those things in mind, here begins the story:

"The rest of you (now talking to the other gwythaints), carry this Gungan's message and see if you can find out any more information…you must travel to the Maurders!Good Luck everyone!"

Next time, find out more about Anuvuin…the Order and the Sith.I should tell you about them in my next episode. Also, whatever space is left will be devoted to what befalls the Wookiee, Gwythaint Leader, and Baby Yoda…Now let us pause and talk about another aspect I have not mentioned as of yet.The creatures do not live under a specific government…they all work together…there are no laws or rules and no one is in charge of everyone.This age will be known to future generations as the Pre-Republic age.There is a certain power that exists in certain species, called the Force.No creature is certain where it came from or why some creatures had it while others haven't.It has been around since the beginning. The species that have it are Wookiees and Yoda Creatures. The Gwythaints also have their own Gwythaint Force. Excluding the gwythaints, the ones that have a lot of this power in them have established an Order.They d not have a name for it…just Order. A few of the animals are using it for their own selfish and evil ways. They also have an Order…and call themselves the Sith. These Sith use the Force out of anger, Fear, Aggression, and Hate.Both the good creatures and the bad see a reason for government and are looking to start their own. The Maurders also are, if you will remember. There are also other creatures that have the Force, but those two are the main ones at this point in time. But this process is slow…there aren't that many members with fresh ideas to get this thing going. The Wookiee that is in charge of protecting Yoda (and is the one that chopped off one of Bantha's legs), is hoping he can make it into something he plans…. something he dreams of…. he hopes he can get it started someday. He would name it The Republic…. Anyway, the Sith members, consisting of Yoda Creature and 5 Wookiees are as follows:Darth Evil, Darth Meany, Darth Ambitious, Darth Meme, Darth Aggression, Darth Hater, Darth Fear, Darth Anger, and Darth Suffering.(Their species is in order as the name is mentioned.)The Sith made up Sith names, forgetting their old ones and put "Darth" in front of them. These characters enjoy the Forbidden Area and are meeting nearby.They are discussing their evil plans.They wrote all about themselves (they founded the Sith Order) and they keep a journal to record all this in. Now, back to the Wookiee and Baby Yoda.(By the way time is the same way in both the Creatures' dimension and our own. This will be always and forever true throughout the story.)

So, the Wookiee takes the young Yoda Creature in his arms and starts off for this cave place. The Wookiee gives an oath before he leaves, "I promise that I will do my best to protect this baby from all harm.I can not guarantee that it will not be killed, but if it costs me my life, I will protect this baby to death!The Yoda parents nod and with Gwythaint Leader flying overhead, they are off to embark on their mission.

Until next time!


	22. Flight of the Wookiee

Endor: episode #22 Flight of the Wookiee

Endor:episode #22 Flight of the Wookiee

Previously:You now know all about the Pre-Republic age and I just explained about The Order and the Sith.Now, that famous Wookiee has started taking Yoda to safety.Gwythaint Leader is with him. The Maurders are meeting and the rest of the gwythaints are going out in search of them. Sky, Walker, and the rest f the Group are still hallway up the mountain. The Sith are meeting near the Forbidden Area.(Just so you're making sure to keep everything in perspective here.)And now the tale of Endor will go on!

The Wookiee has just started debarking when Gwythaint Leader says, "Please go faster!Run!I don't know how much time we have.The Sooner we're there the sooner we can relax a little.I just don't believe you're going fast enough."

"But I don't want to make the baby cry," says the Wookiee. 

Gwythaint Leader says, "Well, its 's better if it cries than if it gets killed."

Wookiee says, "that's true." 

With that, the Wookiee begins to run.Gwythaint Leader keeps up with him easily.The baby Yoda Creature begins to cry. 

"Aw, don't cry, little one." 

The Wookiee kind of rocks Yoda to keep him calm. The Wookiee starts sot head off in one direction when Gwythaint Leader notices and says, "You are going the wrong way!(Sigh) Huh…we'll have to make a turn her and we're losing time!' 

The Wookiee says, "Oh all right," as he turns around and heads in the opposite direction.

Yoda goes, "Wahhh!Wahhh!"

The Wookiee says, "Shhhh!Don't cry, cute one."

And he holds Yoda close to him. The Wookiee remains very calm.

This goes on for some time when finally Gwythaint Leader says, "We're almost there. It's just up a little further.Hold on, I'm going to go and check this place out to make sure it's safe to bring the baby/child up here." 

With that, Gwythaint Leader separates from the Wookiee and moves close r in to the Forbidden Area.As he approaches the cave he hears some voices.It is the Sith!And Gwythaint Leader knows this. 

Darth Aggression can be heard saying. "Yeah, and Darkness will conquer.First we must bring everyone into oppression.Let's see…how will we accomplish this…I know…let's kill off some of the Order Leaders. Without them, the Order will fall apart. Let's start our attack at 10:00 AM tomorrow. We will kill anyone who gets in our way." 

Gwythaint Leader gasps as he hurriedly flies back to the Wookiee and Little Yoda. 

Gwythaint Leader says, "The SITH are now planning an attack. This is not good." 

"Where are they and do you believe we can make it to the cave?"

"It is the only place I know of that's safe for that young creature." 

Suddenly the Wookiee glance down at Yoda and notices that he is sleeping hi his arms.

"Look!He's sleeping in my arms!Look how cut he is!Yoda fell asleep in my hands!I was holding him!Awesome, huh!'

Gwythaint Leader says, "That's great, but we must focus on the task at hand:getting this baby to safety. We don't have much of a choice. This is the only way to protect him.ON my signal, you will run to the cave. Here, climb up that woodpile over there so that you will know where tat cave is.You must be very careful not to call attention to yourselves and pray that Yoda doesn't cry.If he stays asleep he should be fine." 

With that said, the Wookiee does as was suggested of him and stakes out the ground. 

"You know, I've never been here before. Do you think that you could tell me the Secret of the Lights?"

"I will later, now get reached for the signal."

The signal is sent and the Wookiee makes a run for it with the sleeping baby Yoda Creature in his arms. The Wookiee accidentally steps on a twig that makes a large cracking noise.And….

Until next time!


	23. Safety

Endor: episode #23 Safety

Endor:episode #23 Safety

Previously:The Wookiee and Gwythaint Leader make their way to the Forbidden Territory. As they are doing this, the Sith are having a meeting. Gwythaint Leader is well aware of this and warns the Wookiee.(A separate paragraph will always signify when the story starts from this point on out.)

With that said, the Wookiee does as was suggested of him and stakes out the ground. 

"You know, I've never been here before.Do you think that you could tell me the Secret of the Lights?" 

"I will later, now get ready for the signal." 

The signal is sent and the Wookiee makes a run for it with the sleeping baby Yoda Creature in his arms.The Wookiees accidentally steps on a twig that makes a large cracking noise.And…Darth Meany and the rest of the Sith hear it.The Wookiee knows his mistake could be fatal, so he makes a mad dash for the cave after considering his alternatives.He has seriously thought of jumping into the nearby bushes and waiting.He had decided against that because he also knew that that would create a noise and that the Sith would know someone else was around and would go searching.He knew that they should not give it up for anything.

Darth Meany says, "I'm going to go check that out."

And off he goes to see what caused the noise.However, the Wookiee is an Order Member and can run extremely fast.He sees Darth Meany approaching. The Wookiee quickly and instinctively gets into the shadows and makes it to the cave with no problem.Darth Meany has not seen him.Meany can find no sign of anyone.(He doesn't think to look in the cave because no creature will go near that. There is a kind of fear about that place. The Wookiee and Yoda are now safe, at least for the time being. 

Darth Meany finally gives up his each when he sees no one. He says to himself, "Must have been just a wild animal or something" 

He is about to turn away when he spots Gwythaint Leader, who is still in the area. 

"Ah-ha!" says Meany."I knew there was someone, who has no business being around her.I just knew it!"

Gwythaint Leader is startled and tries to fly away quickly, his mission accomplished.

Darth Meany throws a rock at him and says, "Run, you better run.You're going to die!I'll hunt down and kill you for listening to use!"

With that said, Meany goes back to be with those other Sith and tells them about he gwythaint. But before he odes, Gwythaint Leader poops on his head.

"I'll get you for that1" 

Gwythaint Leader shrugs and goes in search of the rest of his species in hopes that they have discovered the location of the Maurders by this time. Now, on to the rest of the gwythaints and the Maurders.The Maurders had pre-chosen a spot that hardly anyone goes to. They decided on this spot because no one would expect to find them there.IT is not their normal meeting area.They would be expected to be either at their camp, or at the Hutts' camp or also at the Forbidden Area!The location that the meeting is being held at a swamp area.NO one likes swamps…well the Yoda creatures kind of do, but they prefer to stay in their village most of the time.Anyway, they reason, if Yoda Creature did come, they would attack and kill them since that is their main goal, anyway to kill all of the Yoda Creatures.They discuss this and have decided on killing all of the Yoda Creatures because they despise them so much.All of the Maurders are gathered in that swampy area you've never seen so many Maurder Gnats in all your born days!During the next episode you will discover what the Maurders discuss and if the gwythaints find them or not.

Until next time!


	24. Plans for Domination, The Night, and A S...

Endor: episode #24 Plans for Domination, The Night, and A Small Race

Endor:episode #24 Plans for Domination, The Night, and A Small Race

Previously:The evil Sith person (Darth Meany) has just threatened to kill Gwythaint Leader for "spying" (that's what he thinks the gwythaint was doing there.)The Wookiee with Baby Yoda in his arms has safely made it to safety without any of their enemies knowing it. Gwythaint Leader has gone off in search of the others in his species…

All of the Maurders are gathered in that swampy area you've never seen so many Maurder Gnats in all your born days!During the next episode you will discover what the Maurders discuss and if the gwythaints find them or not.

I'd and Iot, flanked by the Maurder Gnats arrive at their chosen spot. 

The Maurder Gnat Leader starts off with, "Greetings, fellow Maurders.As you know, we've faced a terrible disgrace!" The Yoda Creature did this to us!They have for years!I say we kill them!Kill them all!If we just simply killed off their entire species…it would make it easier to rule. That is our main goal!The Sith are also a threat. Let's kill them too!The more the merrier!This will be a yummy fest!It'll be all you can eat…actually more…we'll have to freeze some of it and save it for anniversaries of this date in the years to come!I say we start for it right away!Is everyone with me on this?!" 

But the Maurders soon see that it is dark and spend the night somewhere in the woods.All the Maurders of all the species that make them up nodded eagerly. 

"We also must start a war that totally destruct this planet.Let's try and kill of everyone…then we'd be the only ones here!I like that idea better." 

At this suggestion, Ito turns to Id and says, "Too bad Walker and the rest aren't here or they'd be dead, too!" 

Id just snickers and laughs at that. All the Maurders look even more eager at this suggestion.

"Come on everyone!"Maurder Leader instructs everyone as he madly rushes out of there followed closely by every other single Maurder.

And now to the gwythaint's viewpoint on everything. The Gwythaints had gone off in pairs in every possible direction to find the Maurders.The gwythaints finally decide it's too dark to continue their search, so they retire for the night in some of the trees. The Sith and the Wookiee (with Yoda) spend the night in their locations.Of course one of the early places they checked wasp the Forbidden Area. But of course they did not find them there.Then they tired the Maurder Camp.There was still no sign of them anywhere.The gwythaints were getting discouraged and depressed. They just couldn't seem to find these guys!Then they checked the Hutt Headquarters still no sing of them!The gwythaints were running out of possibilities…and time.Nevertheless less, they continued their search.Now, back to Walker, Sky, Jed, I, and those others.(Finally, right? LOL).After the storm has completely cleared up, the sky is blue and is beautiful. It's so peaceful that it's hard to imagine that it had ever stormed.But the way the Group had spent the night in their ships before they set out…after they had found Jed.I think I forgot to mention that before, so now you know. 

They all spent a second night on the island. But the way, all of the 70 other groups had arrived (or found their way) safely to the island with the mountain by this time. Now, bright and early, in the morning Sky says, "Come everyone!There is a beautiful mountain!Everyone has to come and see it!" 

Sky and I lead the way, as everyone else has nothing better to do but to follow so they do. Sky explains as she leads the way, "I don't know what kind of place this is, but it is definitely interesting!There are tentacle-type things living in the ground, so watch your step.We should be all right though…I killed the one that was here…it took captive two of the people form our division of The Group. But, of course that doesn't mean there can't be another one." 

Walker stops the group with, 'hold it.I have an idea.We will have a race…guys against girls…to the top of the mountain."

Everyone quickly agreed to that. 

Jed says, "Since I won the Great Race, I will say when to start. Get ready everyone…into position now!(Everyone gets into position.)"On your mark, get set, and go!" 

And everyone is off.But what surprise could possible await them now after all they've been through.Start t find out next time. 

Until next time!


	25. The Wall of Lights

Endor: episode #25 The Wall of Lights

Endor:episode #25 The Wall of Lights

Previously:Maurder Leader has openly and formally informed the rest of the Maurders on their plans of Domination. They have left to make their plans a reality.Meanwhile, Walker, Jed, Sky, and I have all started up the mountain.It is a small race:boys against girls up the mountain.

Walker stops the group with, 'Hold it.I have an idea.We will have a race…guys against girls…to the top of the mountain." 

Everyone quickly agreed to that. J

ed says, "Since I won the Great Race, I will say when to start.Get ready everyone…into position now!"

(Everyone gets into position) 

"On your mark, get set, and go!" 

And everyone is off. But what surprises could possibly await them now after all they've been through. Start to find out now!Until now!(LOL).

All right, Walker whispers to all the males "Hold back and give the ladies a head start."

So that is exactly what they did. The girls were off, leaving all the guys behind. Then the guys started.They all were having fin along the way.It was not a serious race. They all got there (at the top of the mountain…the flat part) at approximately the same time.They didn't even know who won!Well, it was defiantly a fun thing, so it made it all the worthwhile. Anyway, they are all gathered at the top of the mountain. 

Sky sees a cave and looks around, "this is beautiful, everyone!Look around…you can truly see and feel God here!"

Walker comes into agreement and so does everyone else. 

"It is lovely up here.I defiantly agree with you on that one." 

I sees a cave, "Look, a cave!" 

Everyone goes over to it. They are all crowded around it when Walker begins o tell a funny story. Everyone is just thoroughly enjoying his or her time up on the mountain.It is a time of reflection for the Group.They have that feeling that a person gets every once in a while…a warm feeling…a loving feeling…a GOOD, GREAT FEELING.Like the feeling you have when you're in a wonderful mood, when you see something really awesome, when you feel loved, when something touched you inside.You feel closer to God.I believe the feeling is the Holy Spirit or God's presence.It's also the feeling of springtime and freedom.Do you know what I mean?Wall, imagine that…that is how the companions felt.(The Group.)The good feeling is also there when you do good things…it was on my trip…especially Versailles.I love that place!I think that everyone has to go there at least once!It is awesome!It's the most beautiful place I've ever been.IF that's Versailles, Heaven must be more beautiful than anyone could imagine.A very happy feeling!You feel that the world is all good and that nothing could harm you.Sky is inside the cave when she accidentally drops her hatchet.It's too dark to see where she dropped it. Sky doesn't really care, though because she doesn't feel she needs it.

"Good riddance," she thinks. 

It was her way with parting with bad memories.Not forgetting them…but moving on. Then Jed happens to glance to one side while laughing at whatever it was that had just been said.He sees something very strange.It appears to be a wall of Lights.

"What is that/'" 

He asks no one in particular as he heads over to it. Everyone that wasn't looking turns to see what Jed's so excited about.Eh sticks his arm in and moves it around. At firs, he feels a little static, but then nothing special.

"That's strange…" (Then to everyone) Come here, there's something weird going n!I want everyone to see this!"

And the entire Group does.

"Try and walk through it," suggests Claris. 

He does and disappears partway for a minute, then comes back and says, "It's awesome!It's some kind of other place…I don't' know ho it's possible, but it's there.

Everyone follows him in as he goes in for a second time….

Until next time!


	26. The Black-Orange Rock and Orange Rocks

Endor: episode #26 The Black-Orange Rock and Orange Rocks

Endor:episode #26 The Black-Orange Rock and Orange Rocks

Previously:The Group has had their race up the mountain. They were having a magnificent time…then Jed discovered the Wall of Lights and everyone has gone through them.

"Try and walk through it," suggests Calris. 

He does and disappears for a minute, then comes back and says, "It's awesome!It's some kind of other place…I don't know how it's possible, but it's there."

Everyone follows him in as he goes in for a second time…when they are conscious of the fat that no one has moved or said anything, Waller breaks the ice by saying, "Well no one is here to greet us.Id don't know where we are…this is freaky.We should go back.We don't even know what this Wall of Lights thingy is!"

At this point, although they are unaware of it, The Wookiee has come out of the cave, safely protecting Yoda in his arms and moves closer.He can make out every single word they are saying.He doesn't make it known to them that he is around because he is scared of them.He doesn't know what kind of creatures they may be.He's never seen a human before.He listens. The others are in agreement, but not Sky. 

"I want to explore." 

Walker says, "but we don't even know where we are or what we're doing.We could be in danger!This could be a very dangerous place!" 

Sky looks around for a few brief moments when her eyes fall on orange rocks. 

She says, "What are those?They're beautiful!" 

She rushes over to them without thinking anymore and reaches out to touch the biggest one.She jumps back, almost dropping the rock, but catches it. 

"It's weird," she says."It feels weird."

The longer she holds it, the more grayish it gets. 

"It's losing color!Where is all the orange going?" 

Suddenly other people are touching the rocks to examine them. They touch rocks of various sizes. There is only one rock each size…no rocks exactly the same size. Some people choose not to touch any at all.Walker is one of them.Jed however touches one of a slightly different color than the one Sky touched. There is as huge black-orangish color that is a totally different shade than any of the others.Jed did not touch the black-orangish one.NO one did.(By the way, the exact same thing that happened to Sky happened to everyone who touched a rock.)Soon, all the color was gone from all the rocks except the black-orange one.All the rocks were now gray, but that one. 

"Hey," Cor recalled, "these rocks are now the exact same color as the ones on our side of The Wall of Lights.I bet those rocks used to be orange! " 

Everyone realized his observation was correct.However, Walker wasn't really listening…he was tuned out.There as something really strange about that black-orange rock.It seemed to be beckoning him.He decided it was just silly and that it wasn't really calling him…that he was imagining it.He looked at the black-orange rock menacingly. He snapped back to reality when Sky tapped him on the shoulder. 

"We have a problem," she said, "The Wall of Lights is gone!" 

"What?" screamed Walker."That can't be!" 

He went to go see for himself and sure enough, it was! 

"Now we're stuck here in this strange place!We don't even know where we are!We'd better have some weapons since we don't know what kind of creatures might be lurking around somewhere!" 

He takes out his carving knife.

"I'm the one that got us here…it's my fault!I should have known better than to trust Id and Iot!How could I have been so stupid? And now we're stuck in some strange land.I got us here.The least I could do is build something to defend ourselves by.Here, someone give me a rock." 

Someone hands him one of the gray used-up rocks.He puts the knife into it a little ways and quickly realizes that it's too brittle.He tries another gray one.It does the same thing.He soon realizes all the gray rocks are like that.

"Now what!"

He looks away in despair.

Until next time!


	27. The Inscription

Endor: episode #27 The Inscription

Endor:episode #27 The Inscription

Previously:The Group enters through The Wall of Lights…they are about to turn around at Walker's suggestion when Sky notices some orange rocks.She goes over to them and nearly everyone is drawn to them, though only a portion of the people actually touched the rocks.Something strange happened!The color disappeared from the rocks!Then they noticed the Wall of Lights is gone. The Black-Orange rock is now the only one untouched.It seems to be beckoning Walker.Walker decided it was a necessity to build a weapon…he tries carving something from the gray rocks, but soon realizes that they don't work!

Someone hands him one of the gray used-up rocks.He puts his knife into it a little ways and, quickly realizes that it's too brittle.He tries another gray one.It does the same thing.He soon realizes all the gray rocks are like that. 

"Now what!"

He looks away in despair. Then he remembers that there is still one rock he has not tried yet!The black-orange one.HE doesn't want to use it (for he fears it), but it's his only resort.He snatches it up angrily and starts to whittle away at it.

Shortly into it, Itch says, "What are you making out of it, anyway?" 

"I'm making a sword."

Some people snicker at that.Kri and Itch laugh right in his face. 

"A sword out of a rock!Give me a break!Swords are made out of medal!"

"What other option have we," demands Walker. 

No one answers that.Walker is surprised at how easy it seems to be to carve it.It seems like it should take longer.But after about 15 minutes, it is complete and is done very well.Suddenly, a sound can be heard from behind the bushes.Everyone turns to look.A few more minutes pass and a strange creature appears…a sort that none of The Group have ever seen.IT is the Wookiee. 

"Hello," says the Wookiee, no longer scared."Welcome to Anuvuin.I just couldn't help but hear your discussion. You are from the other side of The Doorway, aren't you!I just figured it out!The gwythaint need not explain to me what the Secret of the Forbidden Area is!I figured it out!Those lights are the connection between 2 dimensions…a doorway!It is where we all once came from all so long ago. No one returned. The rocks are what kept it open.They must have a power in them…perhaps The Force?I've hard legends about the force coming from rocks, but it didn't have any meaning until now.But the question is, can The Doorway be opened again, and how?"

Everyone looks at him with interest…kind of puzzled.

The Wookiee says, "Don't worry, I'll explain this to you as soon as the Maurders are defeated…we are expecting a battle with them, you know." 

This make Walker look down at his sword. 

He screamed, "Hey!This thing has changed!It's…it's medal now…and it's black!" 

He turns it around in his hands and shows everyone.Walker looks closer at it.

"Hey!There is an inscription here that I didn't write!It reads" This is (a blank space).The Doorway can only be opened four times, and yes, this time has counted.The Doorway exists here, on t his planet.Beware of the Maurders, they are evil and the power form the rocks will be lost if this power changes to Maurder.(Meaning if you have a Force and become a Maurder, your power will be lost, and can never be regained) Protect this sword wisely, for with it even the Maurder Leader can be destroyed once and for all, and will be defeated by this!Protect well!Do not use for evil purposes…if you do…there will be severe consequences.Only a Royal Force can bring out all power.And a special Royal/Strong Force can unlock all power.If taken unwillingly from someone with a Strong Force, it cannot be used for even the smallest tasks until returned to the person.This is the Force Sword."

A small round circle appeared and the rocks turned color again, but are not glowing.There is a space on the sword just big enough for the ring.

It reads, "Insert me here for opening the doorway."

In the rocks is a sword shape that says, "Place me here."  
Until next time!


	28. Revenge of the Maurder Gnats

Endor: episode #28 Revenge of the Maurder Gnats

Endor:episode #28 Revenge of the Maurder Gnats

Previously:With nothing else to use but the black-orange rock, Walker builds a sword.An inscription appears on the sword and it changes to real medal.It's very strange because Walker didn't write it. He reads it out loud to everyone.After he is done, he read about how to open the Doorway.

Sky records this in her journal.Suddenly, a loud noise can be heard. 

But just before they heard it, the Wookiee says, "A force sword!You must name it, Walker.That's what the blank space is for." 

Walker glances at Sky.

"Sky and I are planning on getting married…we plan to name our son, if we have one, Dyrnwyn.We like that name.I dedicate this sword to him." 

And suddenly the word "Dyrnwyn" appears where the blank space was.Also an additional inscription appears.

"The Maurders will be conquered by this and only this."

And now:the sound. 

The Wookiee suddenly remembers something,"The Sith!Quick, into the cave!They had to have heard us…we made so much noise!" 

So they all rushed back to the Wookiee's cave.

"Hey we have a cave on our side of the doorway!"

"Often you'll find what is immediately on one side of the doorway is on the other side in the exact same spot," the Wookiee says. 

The Sith were so wrapped up in themselves that they did not hear or notice that anything was going on until Walker screamed because of the inscription.They had heard about the Maurder Battle and assumed that was what it was. They waited a few moments to make sure the battle was hot when they exited their spot.That is why they didn't see the Wookiee and the Group.They rushed off so fast that they left everything behind…including the Sword and the journal. But as the Sith come out, the Maurders are there to greet them. All of them.From the other side, come the Yoda Creatures.IT is also their entire species (except Baby Yoda).The Sith get into position. They are about to unleash something using their Dark Powers when the Maurders surround them from every direction.They go and kill off all the Sith.The Sith are now all extinct.Then they start for what they really came there for:The Yoda Creatures.Before they can even move, All the Maurder Gnats go for the species.It's too brutal for even Id and Iot or the Hutts.They just stand there, stunned like the Yoda Creatures (who are frozen with fear).The Maurder Gnats go for the Yoda Creatures and devour them all.They are proud of themselves for killing off the Yoda Creatures.They saved nothing, like they had originally planned.They just ate and ate and ate until they were more than full.They start to prance around while flying and it looks as though they'll get away with it.But where are the gwythaints?

Until next time!


	29. Explosions

Endor: episode #29 Explosions

Endor:episode #29 Explosions

Previously:The Group and the Wookiee have gotten back to safety safely. The Sith have been destroyed by the Maurders and so have all the Yoda Creatures (except Yoda).The gwythaints have not shown up yet and Dyrnwyn (the sword) and Sky's Journal are exposed.The Maurder Gnats are showing off and are flying around haughtily.

The Maurder Gnats go for the Yoda creatures and devour them all.They are proud of themselves for killing off the Yoda Creatures. They saved nothing like they had originally planned.They just ate and ate and ate until they were more than full. They start to prance around while flying and it looks as thought they'll get away with it. But where are the gwythaints?All the Maurder Gnats are huge and bulging now!The Maurder Gnats notice the sword and read the inscription out loud.It makes them mad and they try to scratch it out.Suddenly, one of the Maurder Gnats gets the bright idea of checking the cave.

"We better check that cave.I thought I heard some activity going around there.And where is that Baby Yoda.We must find it and kill it!"

"Kill baby!Kill Baby!" chanted all the Maurder Gnats. 

As the Maurder Gats are about go in, Jed and Walker come out of hiding, knowing well what will happen to them.

Id and Iot say, "Yes, now Walker and Jed can be killed. 

Now let us shift scenes to the gwythaints. What have they been doing anyway?The answer's easy.They have been looking for the Maurders!The gwythaints were getting discouraged and depressed.They just couldn't seem to find these guys!Then they checked the Hutt Headquarters.Still no sign of them!The gwythaints were running out of possibilities…and time. But a pair of them decided to take a little shortcut to an area of the forest they hadn't yet checked. The shortcut led them over to an unpleasant thing:A swamp that usually had quicksand.If something happened and a gwythaint lost control and fell to the ground, that gwythaint knew it was the end of him!That is why they barely took this way. But they had to…time was running out and they knew it!Just at the edge of the swamp, one of the gwythaints happens to glance down. 

He says to his partner, "Look!A Camp!That's what it looks to me."

The other one looked at him skeptically. 

"I don't think the Maurders would have a meeting here, especially one of such importance, but…. ah…I guess it's worth a try. Anything!" 

They go to the camp and quickly glance around. 

"C camp was here!" says the first gwythaints. 

"I knew it!"

Then the second gwythaint notices their symbol carved in a tree (a but is their symbol…it's supposed to be orange but you can't do that on a tree bark). 

"I believe you are right!Pull up!We better notify everyone!They have already left." 

The first one says, "Look!That's their path!" 

They follow it, flying as fast as they can, doing their Gwythaint call along the way, letting everyone know to follow them.All the gwythaints hear it and follow. Gwythaint Leader is now back with the group.He is leading now.They arrive just in time to see Walker and Jed jump up in protection of the Wookiee.Nothing can be done because suddenly a Maurder Gnat explodes!The Maurder Gnats burp.None of the Maurder Gnats are feeling too well. …At all.They all have sudden stomachaches.Soon, another Maurder Gnat explodes like the first one.It's happening to them all over!Maurder Leader knows he doesn't have much time left.He flies as fast as he can over to Id.

"Id," he says, I know that my time grows short.I want to make sure that The Maurders will live on after us gnats are all dead.Pass on our traditions, and ideas.There will be few Maurders left after this.Only you humans and the Hutts.Launch the war and promise me to get world domination!The Maurders will be counting on you, for I place you in charge of all the Maurders.You are the New Maurder Leader." 

"I promise you I will make everyone else pay for this. We will have domination!"

After assessing what happened here, then the gwythaints start to charge.

Gwythaint Leader says, "For killing an entire species off, your entire species will be killed."

The rest of the Maurder Gnats explode and Maurer Gnat Leader makes the biggest explosion of all.It even gets all over Id!

Until next time!


	30. The Rise of the Republic

Endor: episode #30 The Rise of the Republic

Endor:episode #30 The Rise of the Republic

Previously:The Maurder Gnats have tired to scratch the inscription off of Dyrnwyn. They were about to go in the cave when Walker and Jed bravely jump out to protect Yoda and the Wookiee. The gwythaints have located the Maurder meeting place and tracked them back to the Forbidden Area.The Maurder Gnats started exploding and Maurder Gnat Leader gave the job of heading the Maurders to Sid. D gladly accepted it. Then Maurder Leader exploded.

"I place you in charge of all the Maurders.You are the new Maurder Leader." 

"I promise you I will make everyone else pay for this.We will have domination!" 

After assessing what happened her, then the gwythaints start to charge.Gwythaint Leader says, "For killing an entire species off, your entire species will be killed."

The rest of the Maurder Gnats explode and Maurder Gnat Leader makes the biggies explosion of all.It even gets all over Id!

Then the Wookiee says, "It's safe now. The gwythaints are here and the Maurer Gnats are all dead!But no doubt, the remaining Maurders will use their explosives. They will leave this place in ruins!To the Factory now.The Factory holds our spaceships that we have been able to make for just such an occasion…we knew it as coming!"

"What about the sword," asks I. 

Walker says, "That thing will only work here…the rocks are magnetic.I know they are from when I made Dyrnwyn. And the rock that Dyrnwyn goes on is part of the ground…too heavy to move.Our only option is to hide it so the Maurders don't get a hold of it, since it will destroy them.Everyone!Quick Help me bury all this. Don't move the magnetic rocks…get rocks from over there." 

(He points to a pile of normal-looking rocks not too far away. The entire group helps…so does the Wookiee and the gwythaints. Soon, all the species (except the Maurder ones (Hutts)) the banthas even help!The job gets done well and efficiently.Now Sky had written her last entry in her diary before this was done.The diary was buried with the sword.She had included maps and what happened throughout the story up to this point. Then they ran to the factory and got out the ships, getting ready for take-off.Now to the Maurders. As soon as Maurder Gnat Leader exploded, they all left to go get their weapons of destruction.Now Jed, Walker, Sky, I, Gwythaint Leader, and the Wookiee (with Yoda) got into the same ship along with several others.There are at least 100 ships in the factory.There is enough for everyone to take rides. 

Shortly into the trip, the Wookiee says, "I want to commend you for your efforts, Walker and Jed.You would have sacrificed yourselves on my and Yoda's account. To me, this deserves something…. something big.I know…we have wanted this thing…a government for a really long time.We need a leader.I would (and I'm sure everyone) want to see you become our leader…one of your species.We want to call it the Republic. We would like you to be our king…one of you."

Jed steps forward. 

"It would be an honor.I will gladly take up the responsibility.I think I should be the leader since I won The Great Race." 

Walker, at first resents that because he would like to be king…then he thinks of Sky and decides that he would rather be a normal family rather than royalty. 

He smiles and says, "Good, Jed.That's fine with me!" 

the Wookiee says, "Good!Good!We have ourselves a king now!Does anyone disagree with this?"

HE had turned on all the communication systems between the ships, so everyone heard it.NO one disagreed and everyone was very pleased and excited.

Jed says, "We shall call our new planet Alderaan.I had mentioned to Sky that that would be a good named for our new place.I mentioned it to her because I knew she was recording this!"

And so the Republic was established.

Until next time!


	31. Endings and Beginnings

Endor: episode #31 Endings and Beginnings

Endor:episode #31 Endings and Beginnings

Previously:The Maurder left to get their Destruction equipment.The Group along with all the species hid the sword (and all things having to do with the Doorway) and Sky's Journal.They all left on spaceships.The Wookiee told Jed and Walker about anted a Republic and they made Jed their king. The Republic has been created.

And so the Republic was established.Meanwhile, the Maurders, now led by Id, (they had all witnessed and heard Maurder Gnat Leader's death and knew what he said before he died.) went and got their weapons of destruction. But when they had returned to the Forbidden Area, everyone was gone and Dyrnwyn and the diary were nowhere to be found.

Id said."They're hiding!If we burn the entire planet and destroy everything, they'll die because they'll have no food, even if we can't find them.Set to work everyone!Oh, and ready those spaceships you told me about, Hutt Leader!If they left the planet, we'll go there and destroy them after we get done here just to make sure.

They set fire to the entire planet, and blow up as much as the can. The whole planet is burned and charred. They leave it that way…in ruins.(They did not touch the pile of rocks with everything hidden underneath, the cave, or the factory.) But everything else is destroyed…the trees and plants included. With their job done to their specifications, they leave the planet and hope to forget about it forever. They also go off in spaceships, but as there are so many planets in the galaxy, the do not find Alderaan. They go to a planet of their own and call it Maurder Base.When the Maurders finally hear about The Republic and Alderaan, they care little about it and are glad they have a life of their own.The Group lands on a beautiful planet.They name it Alderaan.IN the years that follow, Sky and Walker do get married.They have children. Their first is a son that they name Dyrnwyn.Jed and I also get married and have a son that they name Dyrnwyn, also.There is a problem now.How will anyone distinguish between the two? They then decide they need last names.All of Walker and Sky's descendants have the last name of "Skywalker".All of I and Jed's are "Jedi".Likewise, this is the same for all the couples.Id and Iot's are "Idiot".Calris and Sian's are "Calrissian."Cor and Ta's are "Corta".Org and Gana's are "Organa," Fe and Ett's are "Fett", Binder and Spell's are "Spellbinder", Itch and Kri's are "Kritch",So and Lo's are "Solo", Rey and Nolds's are "Reynolds", Har and Vey's are "Harvey".That's the way it is with everyone's. And no, they didn't name all their sons' "Dyrnwyn something", only Jed and Walker did. And because Jed is their first king, they named the Order Jedi. They establish a Council. 

Walker once made the comment, "this world is much more technologically advanced than the one in which we came." 

That was defiantly true because they had been working on spaceships for a very long time.

"I knew there were the lights, but even I didn't know the true secret then.Now we both know," says the Wookiee.

The weddings were all glorious occasions!Jed ended up making a great king with his queen, I.Walker and Sky led a great life. Dyrnwyn Jedi made a great king in h is father's footsteps. Oh, and you might be wondering about the government from which The Group escaped form. We…they found nothing and finally assumed they had all drowned at sea.

"Serves them right," remarked one, "They tired and dared to think they were better than us!Well look at them all now!Dead, probably getting eaten up by fish at the bottom of the sea." 

Of course they never knew the truth.Anyway, they found that Sky and Walker's children had an incredibly strong Force. Because of this other families took on the name Skywalker, and soon it was hard to tell who really made the sword and whose family it was. Everyone had many kids and they went to different planets all over the galaxy. Everyone forgot about Anuvuin…no one wanted to remember it!The Republic prospered under Jed's rule. And so time went on…

This may be the end of Endor, but it is only the beginning!

The End


	32. Endor Credits

Endor: episode #32 Endor Credits

Endor:episode #32 Endor Credits

Wait a second!I thought you said Endor was over!LOL Well, what about credits, my friend.I did not do this at the end of the Legends because some of the Legends (actually all of them) tied in with something in the story.I will also give the credits for The Legends that happened during Endor.

Okay here we go:

-George Lucas, the creator of Star Wars for the force, the idea for most of the character names, the creature (except gwythaints and Maurder Gnats), and the Jedi Knights.Republic, Alderaan & whatever else I forgot to mention.The Star Wars movies are my favorite movies.

-Spellbinder, the 2nd part of my stories is based on.The idea of the Doorway, the magnetic rocks, the caves, the dimensions.The idea of the Maurders. & Whatever else I left out.This is a TV show that was on the Disney Channel.This is my favorite TV series.

-The Prydain Chronicles (written and crated by Lloyd Alexander) The idea of Dyrnwyn as a sword, the gwythaints, the Inscription idea, Anuvuin.It is my favorite book series.

-Also, when Endor was an Internet Story on my page (it still is, I just haven't done it in awhile), a participator in my story made up the idea of the creature popping out of the ground when Id and Iot ran up the mountain.

-The rest was from my head!

-Actually, I had Endor all planned out in 9th grade when I actually first started writing Endor as a new story to my friend Wendy.(She has since moved to Indiana.)

-The Legends that I wrote that correspond directly with Endor (meaning that took place during Endor) are:  
Legend #8:The Legend of the Diary

-Legend #3:The Legend of the Doorway

-Legend #1:The Legend of Dyrnwyn

-(They all share the same credits)

-* Endor got it's name because when I originally wrote it there were only supposed to be 2 parts to the Star Wars Internet Story:Endor and Death Star. But when I was writing these stories for Jaclyn and Cornelia (and a few others), I wanted to make more parts.You will eventually find out why Endor is named Endor.(I'll tell you at the end of that story anyway.)

Official Pineapple People Seal

The story continues…

Now, journey with Lowdun and Frey on their adventures as they try to save Elliot from the Maurders. This will also be a story of discovery.Come along as Frey tries to locate his family…as the fight is on about Planet X.

Jedi Stories

Coming next!


End file.
